


Happily Married

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Bright Young Things
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Miles and Ginger attend a party.





	Happily Married

“You’re a bit of alright, aren’t you?” asked the husky-voiced fellow with the hazel eyes, and Miles inhaled a fluttering breath as he fell back against the wall, letting him lean over him. Before, he thought, even when he’d been with Tiger or some other fellow, he might have been tempted, he might even have indulged, but... 

“I am,” Miles said softly, “but I fear I’m a happily-married bit of alright.”

“Oh,” said the fellow, leaning back. “Sorry.”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, you handsome thing. Do give Antonio a try, that chap, over there. He’ll just think you a _meal_. Have a good evening,” Miles said, brushing the fellow’s arm as he came past him, and he looked about the crowded room for Ginger, who was sitting in a chair with two young women and a chap, sipping at his champagne. 

Miles stepped closer, listening to their talk over the music, and he heard Ginger say, “... and my husband said, “Well, how do _you_ eat it? With a knife and fork?””

The three of them laughed, and Miles allowed a flush to pinken his cheeks as he stepped forward, moving directly for Ginger’s lap. Ginger grinned at him, moving Miles’ jacket - which he had been holding onto - from his knee so that Miles could settle himself there, which he did, immediately curling his fingers through Ginger’s hair.

“I do hope he hasn’t been monopolising the conversation,” Miles said. “My husband can be so dreadfully talkative if you don’t make him stop.”

“If he’s been monopolising it, it’s only been with talk of you, Miles,” said one of the girls, and Miles beamed as Ginger kissed the side of his wrist, pressing his glass of champagne into Miles’ hand. Happily, Miles exchanged it for his Screwdriver, and they each sipped at one another’s drinks as the conversation moved on. 


End file.
